Teikou Otome
by hibarikyoya13
Summary: A novel-styled (relationship/friendship) otome game with the main characters from KnB.
1. Chapter 1 (part 1)

**Introduction**

Only two weeks ago, Teikou finished building a Senior High for its students graduating their Junior High. To your notice, you've been enrolled for your sophomore year. Teikou's always been competitive for nearly all subjects, including after school hours activities, so it's assumed that they wouldn't like to miss out a championship due to not having a high school. Most of the students directly transferred without having to take a GED test, but unfortunately, you did, for you moved a while ago from Canada.

**()()()()()**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, crap…" you whispered, leaning with a forearm against the lockers, panting heavily. "I can't believe I'm late and I can't even find my classroom. Christ..."

"Lost?"

_'Who–' _You immediately stood up straight. At your eye level was a male student's chest. '_Tall…' _you thought, tilting your head up to be able to actually see his face. He had navy-colored hair which almost instantly made you wince, as you began to think he might be a delinquent.

"You know where you're going?" He asked.

"N-No." You embarrassingly smiled. "I'm looking for class 13-E. Do you know where that is?"

"Oh, yeah." He pointed down the hallway. "Just go straight, turn left, and when you get to the science labs, turn right. Then, head up the stairs and take the third left. You should see a couple aligned windows to one side; that's where you turn left again. Keep walking straight down the aisle, and the second classroom you see should be it."

'_Are you_ _fucking kidding?' _You twitched your bottom eyelid in annoyance. He definitely couldn't have explained that any better.

"Do you have a minute? Could you please show me the way?" You asked as politely as your current attitude would let you. "Oh, and what's your name?"

"Uh, yeah sure, I'll take you." He turned around and began walking as if ignoring your second question. He stuck both hands in his uniform bottom pockets. "Aomine Daiki. Name's Aomine Daiki."

_'Aomine, huh?' _You blushed slightly at the thought that you may have just made your first friend here.

**()()()()()**

Aomine knocked on the door for you, and then stood to the side so he wouldn't be seen when the teacher answered. You opened your mouth, about to thank him when your teacher yanked you inside. A quick squeal escaped your lips. Aomine snickered and had a smirk plastered over his face as he shut the door.

"And here she finally is!" The professor said excitedly, placing you beside him. He glared down at you and whispered, "Late on the first day, huh?"

"S-Sorry, I was lost–"

"Okay! Now, sit down!"

You widened your eyes in shock at his sudden anger towards you. _'Well, fuck me. So this is how my year here's going to go?' _Obeying his unreasonable command, you peered around the room to look for an empty seat. There was only one left next to another guy who also looked like he should be pretty tall. He had on glasses and was deep into a pocket-sized book that was held between his fingers. You sighed while sitting down to the desk beside his. He didn't even look up when the teacher was shouting at you, giving you a bad impression. But, taking a second glance at him, he seemed like the type that was focused and knowledgably good at all subjects.

"Hey, um–"

"Don't talk to me," he replied before you even finished.

You raised an eyebrow. "Okay then, I guess intelligence doesn't equal a great personality."

"What was that?"

_'Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud?' _You sweatdropped and tried to smile apologetically.

**()()()()()**

As the lunch bell rang, you strolled over quietly by yourself to the cafeteria, hoping to find Aomine. You stared towards the ground, thinking about how your school life here would be like. So far, you have one person that's at least neutral, and two that definitely hate your guts. _'Good job, first day and I've already made enemies.' _You fiddled with your skirt whilst continue walking. '_I am _so _bad at these friendship things–'_

Oof. Just as you were looking at the ground, someone bumped into you.

"S-Sorry–"

"Apologizes!" He immediately bowed down his head. "I'm so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into your shoulder!"

"It's alright, really!" You laughed it off. "I wasn't either, sorry."

"Okay, then." He grinned, although still with a bit of embarrassment. "Well, um, anyways, I haven't seen you around. Are you, perhaps, new?"

"Yes, and I don't know you, either. Name?"

"Oh." He seemed to be very surprised. "Kise Ryouta. I didn't expect to ever meet someone like you – not at school, at least. I thought that all the girls around here knew me."

"Uh... Why?" You furrowed your eyebrows. "Are you famous or something?"

Just as you asked that, his expression turned to pure depression. It's almost like as if a tear would squeeze out.

"I'm a model..."

"Oh, cool." You answered neutrally.

"... You're interesting," the male student commented, leaving you in confusion. "Well, anyways, I'd like to know you better. Come over to the basketball court after school and we can chat some more - I gotta go now! Bye!"

Kise turned away and began jogging over to a group of people who were his friends, you assumed. For a long while, you stared at them awkwardly (as viewed by others), thinking about your close friends in Canada. _'Can I get back that kind of life here?'_

**()()()()()**

Your stomach growled loudly during class, for you haven't eaten lunch. Furthermore, Mr. TerribleAssAttitude nagged at you for not keeping your annoying health issues to yourself. You cursed him a million times, clutching your fists under the desk to hide that fact from other students. Giving yet another bad impression on someone else would make you cry.

After the period was over, you sighed leaning your head against your textbooks.

"What are you still doing here?" The professor tapped you on the head with a ruler.

"Uh... For class?" You answered rhetorically.

"It's a free period right now. Go hang out with friends."

"...I-I didn't make any yet."

"Oh?" He snickered, "Well, of course, with your clumsiness and bad temper, you'd never make any."

_'Who's the one with a bad temper?'_ You boiled up inside. "So where am I supposed to go then?"

"There are a few places that welcome everybody; even students that aren't enrolled for that subject. You make your choice and go jazz there for this period. There's the science lab, cooking clubroom, and photography clubroom."

"Oh, okay." You nodded your head out of 'good' respect, and then walked out of there in search of the classroom you chose.

* * *

**A/N:**

A new update with the selection of 3 choices will be posted when ready. I have not yet decided whether to include them all in one document or as 3 separate ones.

I understand that this isn't a digital game simulation (so the choices you make and sections you read will not affect your outcome in the story as much) and you could just read all 3 (and I would be so fucking honored since you're all that hooked onto my story), but you would get more of the 'feels' if you stuck with your initial choice.

Ciao.


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2 (branch 1))

**A/N:** Here are the three different branches. Sorry about the fact that this first branch only has 3 characters; basic introductions of the other Generation of Miracles will be posted with time. Scroll down to the choice you made from part 1 of chapter 1 (unless you would like to read all of them, but I don't recommend it if you would like to feel more attached to the character).

* * *

**Science Lab:**

You knocked on the door and peered through the small window in the center to look inside. However, no one responded. You raised an eyebrow and attempted to knock again, but just as your knuckles were a centimeter away from the door, it swung open.

"What are you doing here?" It was that same guy from your class – the one that glared daggers at you and told you to shut up before even letting you finish a single sentence.

"I go to school here."

"So do I."

_'Damn him for beating me at my own game,'_ you cursed inside your head. "I'm here to spend my free period. I have nothing else to do."

He sighed and 'welcomed' you in. You narrowed your eyes at him while stepping into the classroom. After you settled down at your own counter with a fuck lot of experimenting tools, liquids, and glass equipment, you turned around to check what he was working on. Expectedly, the formula he mixed inside his test tube was resulting in something that was ten times cooler than yours. You quietly walked over, though keeping some distance in hopes that he wouldn't notice. _'Woah,'_ you thought. _'That's really darn amazing... I didn't know those two liquids would stay separated like water and oil, and then slowly fizz at the top.'_

"What do you want?" He asked without turning to face you.

_'Shit.'_ You hesitantly looked around the room quickly to find an excuse. "I-I have a question I wish to ask. Do you know how many test tubes there are in this lab room? There seems to be at least a couple dozen. Or actually, you seem to be busy. Maybe I'll just count them slowly myself; although, I'm bad at counting." You smiled stupidly, twitching your lower eyelid. _'Did I really just fucking say that?'_

"I don't know. Find out yourself, weirdo."

He set down some of the equipment and washed out the tubes in the sink. You watched closely as he continued to do regular chores. It fascinated you since he was so efficient at it, even though there seemed to be something wrong with his left hand's fingers. He didn't touch the tap water with those fingers wrapped in linen bandages – he always avoided holding parts of the beakers that could get wet easily.

You pointed at his fingers. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," he scoffed. "I tape them in order to shoot perfect 3-pointers at basketball practice and games."

"Oh, you're in the basketball club, too?"

"…Too?"

"Same as Kise Ryouta, I mean." You felt uncomfortable mentioning him, for you really didn't get to know Kise too well and yet you were talking like you two have been a good friends since some time ago.

"Che, Kise." His nose scrunched up.

"What?" You looked at him weird. "You don't like him?"

"Not a bit. I should've expected that – only Kise would go around flirting with all the girls around school and tell them about how 'cool' he is for being on the basketball team, even though he's just a lame copycat."

_'Wow, harsh.' _You scratched the back of your head and opened your mouth to tell him that Kise actually invited you over after school, but closed it when you realized that would obviously build more unnecessary tension.

"What did you want to say?" It seems he catches every movement you make.

"N-Nothing, never mind."

"Hn. You annoy me," he bluntly commented. "You can't even answer a question without stuttering and pissing me off."

You narrowed your eyes. "And you yourself are a terrible person, too."

"You're dumb-folded by society – you think everything is determined by personality? Well, sorry to inform you, but intelligence overrides bright cheerfulness. It so happens that I excel at every subject in school." He smirked. "Females these days always go for jerks without even batting an eye at those who actually set up the entire system in which they live in."

_'So now you blame me for your personal problems? It's not my fault you can't get a girlfriend.' _You snickered to yourself with a hand over your mouth to cover the laugh.

"What's funny, brat?"

"You're a weird one."

"W-What?" He looked so taken aback. "Shut the hell up. Anyways, I'm leaving for class. Bye."

He walked to his school bag set on a separate counter and began to collect the notebooks scattered around. It wasn't before long that he was already about to walk through the door. You quickly jogged over and tugged on his sleeve.

"You know that class doesn't start in twenty minutes, right?" You told him.

"Of course, I do. I just like going there early to prepare and make sure I'm on time."

_'Well, duh, you'll be on time.' _

"Now let go of me." He shook his right arm a few times to loosen your grip that you unconsciously got ahold of.

"Oh, s-sorry." You let go. "Wait, I didn't catch your name in class."

"Midorima Shintarou." He muttered, and then strolled off without another word.

You stared the entire time he walked through the hallway until he finally turned a corner. It seems like spending your free period here lessened some of the hatred between you two, but it was clear that he still wasn't very impressed with your ways.

"Well, whatever,"you whispered and headed to your class after picking up your bag.

* * *

**Cooking Clubroom:**

_'Well, time to meet some more new people…' _You cracked open the club door and looked around to get a first impression. Most of them seemed friendly enough, so you happily walked in and attempted to start a conversation with two girls who were, assumingly, partners. They were very nice, but they didn't look too comfortable chatting with you. _'Do I come off too strong? Psh.' _You waved a goodbye and further explored the club.

"Please, move out of my way."

You quickly stepped aside, and then turned to see who it was. _'Holy fuck.' _Even though you thought Aomine was tall when you could only see his chest at your eye level, this guy made Aomine look like a midget – and _you_ were a supreme midget. You traced your eyes up his build. It seemed as though you would never stop tilting your head upwards, for you've only gazed to his neck.

"What is it?" He snapped you out of your awkward trend of staring.

"Oh, s-sorry." You bowed your head in apology.

"Meh."

_'Meh?' _You continued to stare at him as he walked by. Unconsciously, you were even _following _behind him until he got to his counter and settled down the box of flour bags and other baking materials.

"Why are you following me?" He peered at you with an amused expression.

"Um…" You smiled stiffly. "You know, you're _very _tall."

"I know." He raised an eyebrow; most likely pertaining to thought that you were an idiot for thinking that he wouldn't realize he's way over two meters. "Oh, I've never seen you around here. New student?"

"Yeah, I just transferred today."

"I see."

You fiddled with your shirt. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be a basketball player, would you?" You knew the answer, since it was pretty darn obvious, but out of respect, you asked him.

"Do I look like one or what?" He stared curiously at you. "I could just be a titan."

Gasp. "Oh, no! He might snap my spine and then eat me the next second! Now he must die!" You mimicked a salute with a clenched fist over your heart.

"…That was a joke – are you stupid?" He gave you a disapproving look.

_'I knew that it was sarcasm, did he think I took him seriously?' _You sweat-dropped.

"You're a weird one. My name's Atsushi Murasakibara."

"O-Oh, uh, thanks?"

"That wasn't really a compliment, but take it as you like." He began to snip open the bags and pour required amounts into measuring cups. It seemed much like a daily routine for him, as he barely checked on the tabs to see how much he had already spilled in.

You sighed, "Well, what are you about to make?"

"Some homemade maiubo. It's my favorite." Murasakibara licked his lips and smiled to himself as he mixed the dry and wet ingredients together. "Then you split it into equal pieces – I usually make ten of them each time. And roll it into a cylinder, and place it onto the baking pan."

Gesturing for you to try it out, he picked up a lump of dough and put it between your held out palms. You gently rolled it thinner and were about to set it down on the pan when someone suddenly clashed into you against your side. When you turned around, a dozen of fresh scorching hot cookies that were originally held between their oven mitts were now flying through the air in (seemingly slow motion) towards you. _'Ah, fuck me.' _You smiled painfully at your dire fate.

You shut your eyes tightly, awaiting the agonizing burns you would receive in less than a millisecond. But it never came. The clinging sound of their metal baking pan hitting the floor was already heard, but you felt no cookies hit you. _'Oh, thank god. My magical powers acted again and protected me–' _Only, when you opened your eyes, that was not the case.

"M-Murasakibara…" You realized he was facing you with his back against the others.

"You know, you need to be more careful," he said with a slight snicker. "And that actually burned a lot."

The soft chocolate cookies slid down his back and to the floor, splatting as they landed. The girl who caused this chaos only stared in shock as she clutched the rim of her skirt petrified.

"So, you're alright?" Murasakibara asked, tilting his head aside.

_'He looks completely fine even though it must hurt a fuck lot…' _You winced, "W-Well, yeah, but what about yourself? That might take a week to heal and you have basketball practice. Basketball is everything for Teikou! Ah, man… Your coach is going to rip out your spine and return it to me by shoving it down my throat!"

He stared at you with a puzzled, yet amused look. "Nah, practice isn't that important to me. I'm already a top player."

"That's not the point! You can't play at games either with a blistered back… And it's my entire goddamn fault."

"I'll be fine, don't worry." He placed one of his huge hands on top of your head like you were a child, and then walked off casually. "Going to the nurse's office. See you after school." He said without turning back.

You stood there awkwardly, watching him until he disappeared into the hallway. Everyone else in the classroom glanced at you – some with surprised expressions, and some with questionable ones. You ignored them, hastily gathered your backpack, and headed to your next class early. _'This is definitely not my or his day…' _You sniffed, about to tear up for reason unknown to you. _'Why did he do that for me?'_

* * *

**Photography Clubroom:**

Despite the fact that most of the students turned heads as you walked in, barely anyone seemed to have interest in you. You rubbed your arm out of awkwardness, and proceeded to look around at the projects everyone was working hard on. Many of them had high definition photographs of close-up animals and other nature related objects. You gazed in awe and were about to compliment a group when a quick flash of light appeared behind the projector screen near a corner of the room.

Curiosity then brought you over to investigate what was happening there. You peered behind the white screen. _'Isn't that–'_

"Hey!" He called out after noticing you take a peek.

"H-Hi, Kise," you replied. _'So I was right; it _was _him. Although, it's not like there's anyone else around here that's a blond model.'_

He gestured at the photographers to wait a moment as he walked towards you. "So, what's up? You thinking of joining the club and becoming a model, too? You're suitable, really."

You blushed at his last comment. "N-Nah, I just came over to kill some time. I don't have anything else to do for this free period…"

"Oh, I see. We can just hang out for the while, then."

"Not if you're busy, though!" You quickly waved your hands in front of your chest.

"Well, not really. This is a club activity – it's not too crucial or anything." He sat down over at a quiet area of the room and patted the carpet beside him, indicating for you sit. "So, how's your first day?"

"It's been kind of a hassle." You smiled pathetically. "I haven't really made any friends, but I guess I have a few acquaintances. Although, I actually don't know if they think of me that way… probably not."

Kise looked at you worriedly. "It's alright. I can assure you that we're friends. Don't worry about feeling out-of-place on your first day here. Anyways, who's that acquaintance you mentioned–"

Just as he was about to finish asking, his phone made a notification beep. He reached for it from his coat pocket and clicked open the screen. Unexpectedly, the smile he had on turned into a slight frown. He sighed.

"I-Is something wrong?" You stared at him.

"Nah," Kise whispered. "It's just a reminder I set up, because two years ago tomorrow, my brother past away."

_'I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT DEAD FAMILY MEMBERS – MUST ABORT CONVERSATION!' _You widened your eyes. "I'm sorry for your loss. Nice cover photos for the recent fashion magazines, by the way."

"Yeah, I was inspired by him to try much harder at this modeling career I plan to take on in the future. He's always been the kind of person to give everything his all, while I goofed around." He looked up at the ceiling and expressed an anguished smile.

_'THIS CONVERSATION TRAIN ISN'T GOING WHERE I WANTED. I WANT OFF AND A REFUND!' _You wrapped your arms around your knees, debating about what you should do in this situation. "So, modeling? You're really into that?"

"Well, I want to live up to the reputation he had. And I could never do that if I didn't put my best into doing something that I, of course, love. My brother always liked fashion magazines, anyway – although, only the pages that consisted of female celebrities… If their husband or boyfriend was on one, he'd rip it out immediately, and then proceed to burn it over the stove. T-That's getting a little off track, but either way, he was an amazing idol."

_'I AM TERRIBLE AT DERAILING CONVERSATIONS.' _You then advanced to part three of your plan where you burrow your head between both knees. "So, you're pretty good at modeling, posing, and the sort? Most well-known model around this city?"

"Yeah, I guess I supposedly have the most fans – just like how my brother had a lot of viewers at an art gallery he put up a while ago to present all his past work during his high school years."

You winced, thinking that you might as well just drop dead now.

"Oh, s-sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Kise placed a hand over your shoulder and looked you in the eyes to check your expression.

"I just didn't expect such a backstory." You raised your head. "You seemed to be such an optimistic person."

He laughed slightly. "Well, it still hurts sometimes when I think about how I'll never be able to see and converse with him again, but then again, I can feel him with me. In my heart, you know?"

As you opened your mouth to apologize once more about making him speak all his thoughts about his deceased brother, the bell rang indicating that the next period would begin in five minutes.

"I'm so sorry I kept you from completing many shots today, despite the fact that you told me that you were hoping to work harder." You held onto both his hands for no particular reason as you atoned.

Kise's cheeks flushed pink. He turned his face away. "D-Don't worry about it. See you after school at the court!"

"Sure!"

You grinned, hurrying out the door to try and get to your next class on time, at least. From your last glance of the clubroom, Kise was scrolling up the projector screen with a genuinely embarrassed smile and blush still formed across his cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: **Ending of chapter 1 coming soon.


End file.
